kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Makoto Asamura
, also known as , is a vigilante/hitman who attacked criminals with his taser. When he met with Go, he used the pseudonym (as Kyu Saijo discovered) to prevent him from properly tracking him down. Character History Judge Five years prior to the series, "Judge" was a vigilante who used the website Judge Time to incapacitate criminals as an act of justice. When police officers had issued his capture, he killed Toma Okajima for him taking his place as revenge for saving him prior where he was supposed to be a hero, seemingly making him commit suicide in the society. Unknown to him, before his death, Toma had removed a button from his jacket to prove his innocence, as well as giving the police a clue to his true identity. Shingo Tachibana would spent his years in retirement looking for Judge's button at the bridge where Toma died. Return of Judge In the present day, the Judge Roidmude tried to pose himself as Judge to lure out the real one out of hiding. Utsugi tried to record his fight by posing as a victim of the Black Candle gang. But as Judge attacked Tenkawa Angel Real Estate at the same time, it was Go Shijima whom rescued him and thus, decided to use Go as his second victim to mask his identity by using his recording of Go (having tricked him into doing it under the pretenses of a interview of sorts) and replaced Go's audio with Judge's own. Arrest Nonetheless, Special Investigation Unit managed to track him via his second website, True Judge Time, and thus Genpachiro Otta and Kiriko Shijima (via disguising herself when they found a consistency in Judge's attacks) apprehended him while Shinnosuke Tomari managed to recover his button. Breakout and Death Two years later, he was a part of the members who was led by Koya Nishihori to participate in a prison break. But after that he is out of Koya Nishihori's command. He mailed a crime prophecy to Shingo Tachibana and tried to stab Shingo Tachibana by using a knife to have revenge, but later he accidentally stabbed Genpachiro Otta and had been beaten down by Genpachiro Otta. After that he was put into jail again, but later he was shot and killed by Mitsuhide Nira for taking responsibility. Arsenal ;Taser :So wielded a handheld taser that he used to incapacitate his victims with a painful electric shock. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Makoto Asamura / So Utsugi was played by . Etymology His pseudonym is an partial anagram of , which means "liar", referring to the fact that the name Judge provided to Go was a pseudonym. Ironically, his given name Makoto (誠) can be translated as "truth", "honesty", or "sincerity". Notes *Judge's real name is revealed in Kamen Rider Drive: ~Mach Saga~. Appearances * Kamen Rider Drive **Episode 18: Why is Lt. Otta Following That Guy? **Episode 19: What Can Judge the Police? **''Kamen Rider Drive: ~Mach Saga~'' References Category:Kamen Rider Drive Category:Drive Characters Category:Villains Category:Civilian Category:Deceased